The Gangster and the Doc
by aishitelu
Summary: On the way back home, Kagome encounters an injured man lying in an alley way. Kagome (following her doctor instinct)decides to help the stranger but what she did not expect was for her life to change so dramatically.


I exit from the hospital, too tired to even take off my lab coat uniform. Today totally wiped me out, there was non-stop patients that need surgery and to top it off, I had to work double shift. I shivered and buried my face under my scarf as a gush of wind blew pass. I exhaled, watching with boredom as it turned into fog from the cold air. My glasses were tinted with fog from the condensation. I can't wait to get home and snuggle in my warm blanket.

Meow~

Huh? I stopped dead on my track and turned towards the sounds to find a cat. I smiled sadly, it was probably an abandon cat left in the ally way in the cold. Poor thing. I bend down closer to it.

"Hi there kitty. I won't hurt you, come here." I reached out towards to grab the cat but it lashed out and scratch my glasses, knocking it from my face. I yelped in surprised from the sudden attack.

"Ahh! Why you ungrateful little..." I grabbed my now cracked glasses from the floor and followed the cat as it ran into the alley. "Bad kitty! Come back here, I'm not done yelling at you."

Meow~

"Aha!" I stomped towards the sound. "I found you!"

There the cat was, sitting on a pile of rubbish or that was what I initially believed it was until the so call "rubbish" made a grunt noise. I jumped little from the sound. Curiosity got the best of me as I slowly inched myself closer to it. On a closer inspection, my breath hitched when I found out what it was. What the...! I ran towards the man on the floor.

"A-are you okay? Hello, can you hear me?" The cat got off the man did I finally notice the blood that was seeping from the man. I tried to wake the person again, shaking him a bit. The only respond I got was a grunt again. While shaking him, something fell off from him and clinked on the ground. My eyes took awhile to locate it in the dark, but when I finally spotted it I wished i didn't.

Holy shit! It's a gun! I backed up a bit for the mysterious man. It was probably better if I didn't come here. The cat meowed again as it sat right besides the man.

"C-come here kitty. Th-this man is probably a dangerous person. We should get going." It didn't budge, the cat instead continued to meow and purred against the man.

Sighing, I got back down towards them. I guess I can't just leave him here.

"I'm going to move your body and examine your injury." The man didn't answer back but I continued on anyways. Slowly I lift his body until he was sitting/leaning against the alley wall. Carefully, I peeled off his blood soaked shirt leaving his upper half bare. The injury was located on the upper right of his chest, and judging by the wound's shape it was most likely from a bullet. I leaned him forward to check his back to check if the bullet pierced through him or if it was still lodged inside. What I did not expect was a gigantic tattoo of a vicious looking dog that covered the man's whole back. Just as I thought, he's probably a member of some gang.

" U-um...I'm going to use my scarf to stop the bleeding. It'll probably hurt a bit but bear with it." Taking off the warm clothing, I wrapped it around the wound making sure to apply pressure to stop the blood flow

"Fuck that hurts!" The man finally waked and cried out.

"Ah I'm sorry. Are you alright?"

"I don't need your help. Go away!" He lashed out.

"Luckily that bullet punctured straight through your shoulder but still, let me help. If left untreated, it can get infected or worse." I persisted.

"W...who are you?" He winced from pain when he tried to stand. I gently pushed him back down.

"I'm Doctor Higurashi and I work at the University of Shikon hospital."

"A hospital? Hey doc, you didn't call the ambulance did you?" He asked. Oh right I could had just done that in the first place.

"No I didn't. Would you like for me to call for one?" I took out my phone and prepared to dial.

"No. Don't." His voice was labored. "They'll get suspicious if they saw a gunshot wound. Don't want em' to investigation my ass."

"I see..." I hesitated, "but if you don't get that wound treated properly at a hospital-"

"I said NO!" Wahh! His sudden outburst scared me. Shortly after, he mumbled a sorry.

"If you want to help me then let me use your phone for a sec. Mines broke during the shoot out."

"Oh...yeah sure." It's not like he can jack it from me in his current stage so I handed him my phone.

"Hey Miroku? Yeah it's me. Could ya come get me. I got shot. What? Nah it's fine. I ain't goina die so you can come get me later then." Later!? He does know that he can bleed to death if he just leave it in it's current condition...right.

"I'm at the alley way near Bibi street. See ya tomorrow morning." Morning!? He's planning to stay here with that wound till morning?

"Fucking great. Shit now I'll have to sleep in this fucking cold." I heard him mumble under his breath.

"Thanks." He handed me back my phone. "Now get out of here. It's understandable that you be scared shitfaced about this. Get going."

"But...the blood is still..."

"I know, apply pressure to the wound. This isn't the first time I got shot at." I hesitated, my doctor instincts telling me to help him.

"What are you still doing here? SCRAM or do you want to get hurt!" He shouted at me.

I felt a nerve twitch, temper flaring,"Fine then! See if I care about your ass." I got up and dusted off my lab coat before storming out of the alley way. Gosh the nerves of that man. Even after how kindly I cared for him. How ungrateful! He can go die for all I care. Another strong breeze blew pass me and I shivered noting that it was a lot colder remembering that I left my scarf on the gangster.

...Someone in that situation, so wounded and left in the cold. And I let my temper get in the way. I'm a disgraceful doctor. But it's his fault for not calling the ambulance. It's not my responsibility...

"Hhmmg grrr GAH! Gosh darn it!"

* * *

"Fuck it hurts." Inuyasha moaned in pain. Even though the cold was slowly numbing his body, he can still feel the wound pulsing in agony."The bleeding won't stop. Crap I can't stay awake much longer."

Inuyasha slumped off the wall and towards the dirty ground, eyelids threaten to close soon.

* * *

I increased my pace as I rushed to return to that place. Breathe huffing and puffing from the exhausting run.

"I came back from the hospital as soon as I could." I kneel besides the man and unrolled the lump of cloth that carried utensils from the hospital and laid them out."As I thought, the damage to the blood vessel look quite bad. I'm going to clean and stitch up your wound then apply anesthetic."

"W-why...did you come back?" The man's struggling labored voice came out hoarse. His face was paler than before, guessing from blood loss and the cold. "Is it okay to even use things from the hospital for your own purpose?"

"Of course it's not okay," I scoffed, "but this is an emergency."

"Heh...Thanks." His conscious slowly slipping away. Not good. I got to keep him awake for the procedure.

"You know, today hasn't been a great day for me." I started.

"Heh Heh, whattya mean by that? Was meeting me that bad." He chuckled softly.

"You bet!" I half joked. "I was forced to work double shifts because someone decided to ditch work. And thanks to you, I missed my drama show. You know, I've never missed even one episode of it until today."

"Haha...you're a weird one...got courage. Most girls would had ran from this situation."

"I'll take that as an compliment. And I'll have you know Mr. Gangster man, I not scared 'shitfaced' as you called me from early. I use to take ju-jutsu so I am more than capable of defending myself if worse comes to worse." I bragged.

He didn't answer immediately afterward. For a moment, I thought he had fallen asleep on me until I heard a soft mumble, "...Thanks Doctor Higurashi."

I snapped the thread and look over my work. There, finished. The man was sleeping and finally had an calm expression on his face. Well I've done what I can do. Better get back home.

Meow~

I looked towards my right. "Oh, Kitty you're still here." The cat slowly made it's way towards me, rubbing and purring against my leg. I reached down and scratched under its' chin. "Guess I can't stay mad at you for scratching me early. You were only trying to catch my attention to find help for him huh? Would you like to come with me?"

The cat walked back towards the sleeping man and laid besides him. "I see, you prefer to stay by his side." I got up and collected the equipments.

"Bye bye kitty. Guess we're won't be meeting again, so stay well." The man shivered in his sleep from the cold weather. Sighing, I took of my lab coat and draped it over him. It was better than nothing. I turned back to the cat.

"And take good care of him."

* * *

Ah-choo!

"What's this? You got a cold or something?" Kikyo asked. I glared at my sister from behind my cracked glasses. I never did get the chance to get a new pair.

"This is all your fault. If you didn't ditch work to go on your little date, this wouldn't had happen." I purposely missed some info that happened yesterday. "Making me walk in the late cold night."

"Sorry sorry Kags but you know I'm in desperate need of some loving. But it was for nothing! The man yesterday was totally not my type. Such a sissy pushover guy." I rolled my eyes.

"You are way too picky." I mumbled. A knock brought our attention to the lady near the door.

"Um excuse me but is there a Doctor Higurashi here?" A nurse asked from the door. Both Kikyo and I looked at each other than back towards her.

"Which one?" Kikyo asked.

"There's more than one?" She asked confusedly.

"Yep. We're both Higurashi, sisters." I explained

"O-oh...um I'm not really sure which one. The front desk just told me to call Doctor Higurashi and tell her that Department B needs her. I didn't know there was two, I'm sorry. Oh what should I do?" I watched half amused and pitied the nurse as she had a mini nervous break down from deciding what to do. I laughed and decided to give the nurse a break.

"If they asked specifically for Doctor Higurashi then it's probably for Kikyo. People usually call me by Doctor Kagome H to avoid the name confusion." I explained to the nurse.

"Oh I see."

"You must be new here right? Majority of the staff members already know about this name arrangement." Kikyo got up and walked towards the door. "Well then, I'm off to work. See you later Kags." I waved back at her as she left and turned my attention back at the nurse.

"Let me reintroduce myself, I'm Kagome Higurashi. That other person at first would be my troublesome older sister. Kikyo." I stretched out my hand and she automatically shook it.

"I'm Sango Hiraikos. I-it's nice to meet you." Sango was obviously nervous, it was probably her first day of working in this hospital.

"There's no need to be nervous. The work usually isn't too overbearing and majority of the staff members here are nice people." I patted Sango's back as I left the room. "Good luck with everything."

"Well then, guess it's time to get back to work." I mumbled to myself as I made my way to check up on my patients. When I reached towards the waiting room, I paused, shocked. I rubbed my eyes and blinked a couple of time to make sure what I was seeing was real. Right there sitting right smack in the middle front row was the gangster man from yesterday. Behind him was a couple of other suspicious looking of guys (probably bodyguards of his). I watched from the sideline as the man marched up towards the counter. Great here's my chance. While he was distracted, I quietly made my way across the waiting room. Yes everything looked clear, I can make it-

"Ah Doctor Kagome you're here, can you come here for a second." I stopped mid-way as I felt eyes on me. Shit I'm caught. I reluctantly made my way towards them making sure not to look directly into the gangster's eyes. "W-what do you need?" I mumbled out.

"Do you know where a doctor name Higurashi is at? I remember her telling me she works here." Mr. Gangster man asked. I looked up at him shocked.

Did he not recognize me?


End file.
